The Name Of The Game Reddie
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: Rachel Mason arrives at school one day with a baby, when the father arrives on the scene demanding to see his baby daughter. He has a history of violence and wants to take Mia away, can Rach and Eddie save Mia or will it be too late?


Rachel stepped out of her car and into the bright sunlight, the playground was bustling with students and staff rushing to get inside or to see friends, it was the first day of the new school year, there was new students from year 7 all the way through to 6th form, they looked nervous but Rachel knew that they would feel a lot better soon, She smiled and opened the back door of her car and pulled out a car seat with a small baby girl laying there waiting for her mummy to give her fuss and attention, Rachel kicked the door shut and walked towards the school.

By now students and staff had noticed the small baby with Rachel and immediately began whispering and gossiping about who the baby was, everyone was curious about why their headmistress was carrying a young baby in her arms, Rachel noticed the gossip but continued walking towards her office with baby Amelia, Mia for short, in her arms rocking her gently, she passed some students on the stairs talking to Eddie but they stopped abruptly causing Eddie to look over in the direction the young teens were staring at, that's when he saw Rachel carrying a baby in her arms.

He stopped talking to the teens and raced after Rachel who was carrying the tiny Mia in her arms, he arrived at the doorway and gazed at the woman he had fell in love with, she was cooing over the baby and making a fuss of her, she was a natural, he watched as she placed the baby back into the car seat and began tickling the baby's feet.

"She's adorable." Eddie pointed out walking into her office, "Who's is she?"

"Mine, Childminder has packed up and left at such short notice and her father left me before she was born." Rachel responded as she looked up, "Why?"

"Just curious." Eddie said, he stooped down to the baby's level and began fussing over her which made Rachel really smile, "She look a lot like you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Rachel asked cheekily, she looked back down at the baby.

"It's a good thing, at least you know she'll grow up to be just as beautiful as her mum." Eddie said, he stood up and looked at Rachel who was blushing at Eddie's subtle compliment.

Rachel fixed herself and Eddie a cup of coffee, they sat down on the sofa in her office and began talking, just then Mia began crying, Rachel placed her coffee down and went to attend to a crying Mia, she sat back down lightly rocking Mia in her arms, Mia grasped a lock of Rachel's hair and began tugging, Rachel teased the hair free from her daughters grasp, Eddie smiled looking at the mother and daughter.

The bell rang signalling the beginning of the day, first thing on the agenda was Assembly, Rachel picked Mia up and walked into the busy assembly hall, as soon as she walked into the hall she was the main subject of gossip, it didn't help that she was carrying a 4 month old baby in her arms, Rachel walked onto the stage.

"Well hello Waterloo Road, It's lovely to see so many new faces, whether it be staff or students, I hope you are ready for a new year." Rachel addressed the students and staff who were just staring at the tiny bundle in Rachel's arms, "I can see that you all are curious about something, someone want to share?"

Steph looked around and stood up, "Who's is the baby?" Steph said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Is that what everyone wants to know?" Rachel asked.

Everyone nodded and gazed at the baby who was fussing around in Rachel's arms, Eddie stood up to offer some assistance to Rachel who graciously accepted the help.

"This is my daughter Amelia." Rachel stated, she held her arms out for Eddie to hand her back her baby daughter, Eddie placed the baby into his bosses arms, Rachel began slowly bouncing the baby on her hips.

The phrases 'Miss Mason has a kid?!' and 'I wonder if Lawson is the dad?' were muttered throughout the hall.

"If that is all then you may be dismissed." Rachel said before muttering to Eddie, "And before they scare the baby."

The staff and students exited the hall ready for period 1 leaving Rachel and Eddie alone in a quiet empty hall, Rachel looked at Eddie and used her head to motion back to her office.

Eddie placed a hand on the small of her back and lead her back to her office, along the way there were lots of whispering and muttering as they passed both students and staff, they were completely oblivious to everyone around them as they were talking to each other.

Finally they arrived in the peaceful sanctuary of Rachel's small yet cosy office, Rachel placed a sound asleep Mia into her car seat and perched herself at the edge of her desk.

Eddie looked Rachel up and down taking in how fantastic she always managed to look, you couldn't tell she'd had a baby, her body was still well toned as far as he could see, just then Mia began howling, Rachel picked her up, she looked at Eddie who left the room whilst Rachel undid her shirt to feed the baby.

As soon as she was done Eddie walked in and looked at Rachel who was now buttoning up her shirt, Mia was drifting to sleep in her car seat, Rachel looked up at the sound of the door shutting and smiled.


End file.
